Role Reversal
by AmyTheMoroi
Summary: Imagine a Smart ass Adrian and Rose A Drunken smoker. When they come from different Worlds and kinds, what happens when they meet? Will sparks fly or will A fire burn with hatred? Find out and R&R. Rated T just to be sure :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so I was lying in bed thinking that I really would love to see what Rose would be like if she was 'Adrian'. And if adrian was 'Rose'. So I thought "why not do a story on it?". So ta da. The story is here people. I thought this would be fun to write and you guys would enjoy reading. I do need reviews though for each chapter otherwise I won't continue. However, the reviews can be compliment or criticise. But please nothing like: This is crap, or, You should delete this. Cause that's just rude :) I will review back answers to questions in 0-1 days at the maximin.**

**I hope you enjoy this prolouge and would appriciate it if you could review so I know when to post the next chapter.**

**P.s. I realize that yes, this story seems really slow for the first 5-7 chapters but it will get better through out . Thank you ... x**

**Rating:**

**This chapter is rated T Because it contains very minor sexual references and inappriprote laungue (ie, Swear word)**

**Disclaimer:**

**The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. Role Reversal is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Sk8terGirl Xx. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Once again, Enjoy and Thank-you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summery:<strong>

Imagine if there was a Drunken smoker named Rose and Smart-ass fighter named Adrian. One's Moroi and the others a dhampir. There from two different societies and totally opposite worlds. So when they meet what will happen? Will sparks fly or Fire's burn. Follow The Vampire Academy Gang on an adventure of Love and Heartbreak. Death and Strigoi. Life and Future...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"You need to leave", I state as I look at my latest hook up. He was alright, I guess. Alot of fun too. Matthew had chestnut hair cut shaggy around his ears, matching coloured eyes and nice abs. If I wasn't the way I was, I would say he would be perfect boyfriend material. But my motto is: You use them then lose them. So he has to leave so I can freshen up for tonight; to go get another guy. It's just how it works.

He gave me a flirtatious smile hoping I would give him another chance, as he brushed his fingers up my inner thigh. I noticed what he was going to do as he brushed his finger tips along my hips. Wrong move Buddie. I grab his hand and pin it above his head as I glare at him. Didn't he get enough fun last night? Seeming to like the gesture a bit to much (the smirk that plays on his lips proves it) I squeeze where his pressure point is. Ha, don't like this as much now do Ya?

"Now I said leave so I suggest you LEAVE!" I yell at him. His face faulters as he winced and looks scared for a few seconds, before he's got that stupid smirk on his face again. I was really getting livid now as I pegged him with a hard stare.

"I know you want me, Rose. Even if your reputation says differently - I think you like me..." He had only enough time to waggle his eyebrows in a suggestive way before he was on the hard wooden floor. Unfortunately, he got up before I could slap him one. Glaring at me he reached for my wrist this time. I slap it away and hiss,

"Fucking leave before I kick your filthy ass out the door, Matthew" I add extra venom onto his name. Staring at me for another couple of seconds more. Finally, he gets the idea and stomps out the bedroom door; storms down the marble stair case and out the front door. Not before yelling,

"And By the way, my names Max!" then he slams the door, like every other dude I have each night.

I stand there in the bedroom staring at nothing in particular. I blinked slowly as few times alittle surprised with his unexpected outburst. Well he was a nice guy till I dumped his ass, dickhead. Shouldn't he know that I am a one nighter? A girl that only ever dose it one time with the same guy, then moves on? I sigh as I notice the tension in my shoulders. God I am horrified at myself - well, sorta - I mean I just 'got it on' with a guy I didn't even know the name of. Cringing I decide that I need something to disperse the uneasiness in my mind and body so I go run a hot bath hoping the scolding water will ease it, adding a rose bath bubble and chocolate smelling bath bomb into the misty water. I dressed down into my dark purple thong and bra and was about to also remove those - so I can let the hot water cool my nerves - when my main phone rings.

Dear lord, what the fuck does someone want now? I stare enviously at the inviting water before I groan and walk back into my massive bedroom. I have frustrated frown on my face as I chuck on my cream silk gown and flip flops, damn that phone. I jog down the corridor and run down the white marble stairs two at a time, not wanting to miss the phone call. I reach it and slam into the dark wooden table it was currently resting on, grab the phone and shove it up to my ear.

"What?..." I ask annoyed that I had to go through all that just to answer it. It was proberly one of my many 'activities'. Guys...

"Rose, I'm sure you don't need to answer your phone like that do you? You need some manners little girl", Abe - my father - chaised. I rolled my eyes at his pointless talk.

"I can answer my phone however the damn I want and how many times do I have to tell you. Do. Not. Call. Me. Little. Girl" I said slowly like he might be metalily retarded. I roll my eyes again even though he can't see me. Then I remember how Abe gets when I don't treat him with respect. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Oh shit.

"Do not talk to me like that Rose. Do I need to remind you of who you are dealing with? If so voice your opinion now" He stated harshly which made me both flinch and want to voice my opinion. I bit back the witty comeback to scared of the outcome,"Finally you've come to your senses. So as I was going to say is, were going on holiday. Me, you and your mother. We thought maybe the Mediterranean or Italy but your mother enlightened me that we go to somewhere hot every holiday; Therefore I've booked us to stay at a Ski resort near Spokland. You should enjoy it the-" I cut him off feeling suddenly angry.

"Please tell me we are NOT going to a cold bloody ski resort near Washington! I can't stand the cold and snow let alone staying there for weeks. Plus I can't even Ski", I moaned like a six year old child. I suddenly remembered that I had indeed just interupted him. Oh god, have mercy on my soul.

"What the hell is your problem Rosemarie Mazer? Not had enough fun last night?", I growled" Don't you dare disrespect me like that again understood?..." When I didn't answer he just sighed dangerously,"I will fax you the information. Pack a bag and get ready for 3am tomorrow afternoon"

He wasn't happy. I could tell by him using my full name. I was fuming and angry beyond belive as well though. How dare he bring up my rough reputaition? He knows more than most people that I'm not perticaually proud of my 'ways', as such. But it's just how I live. I get dressed up; I get drunk; I get laid. Simple.

Not many people brought it up if they knew what was good for them. Especially Mum and Dad and there Guardians. I smiled inwardly when I recalled the time I broke Carter's jaw and Max's nose (Abe's personal guardians) when they brought it up negatively in a attempt in insulting me.

So I was shocked to see him say that so openly and well... Easily. I thought he knew it upset me to hear ( espeically him ) call me in a sutle way of his,

A bloodwhore.

"What the hell Ibraham?" Was all I could say in my mind of anger and ugly thoughts. He gave an nearly Identical growl to me.

"I've had enough Rosemarie. I've put up with your shit for years now but No more. From now on you are going to respect me and your mother and listen - and you better listen well Rosemarie. Because from now on you will pull your unworthy ass together and get something good out of your life. Something better than Drinking, smoking and sex. Get a job or even a damn hobby. Just, please, sort out your life before you're in to deep you won't be able to get out. Let alone me help you. You need discipline and pushing in the right way, you also need to decide. I'll do the discipline and pushing. You can do the deciding, little girl. That's what this holidays going to be for, so pack a bag and I expect to get to work on cleaning up your act when were over there"

I was frozen in shock at his outburst. He swore, begged and even threatened me - not was one hell of a lecure. As I recalled the talk and mulled over the details I realized that my life really was shit. Not as in, Boring and dull shit; as in messy and dirty shit. In that moment I almost felt filthy, almost as bad as all the rumors say I am. Mostly, I felt disgusted. Disgusted in myself.

Noticing he had hung up on me, I placed the phone back on it's stand. Then I finally thought: What's the point of living a life if I don't enjoy it?

I inhaled a large breath, squared my shoulders and made my self promise,

I was going to turn my life back around - In the right direction...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note****:**

**Hello all. So I got a total of 3 reviews for the prologue. Thank you for your nice words: cuteorama, and Ari222. So because of you guys, here's is the first chapter. It hasn't got much action more like revealing of small secrets and such. Next chapter will be at the Ski lodge and defiantly more exciting than this chapter. Please give me some motivation and review this chapter and maybe read my other story :D Oh and by the way, I cant remember what the Ski lodge was like in Frostbite VA so I made it up. I also can't remember where it is, so if anyone could help that would be great.**

**Rating:**

**This chapter is rated T Because it contains very minor inappriprote laungue (ie, Swear words)**

**Disclaimer:**

**The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. Role Reversal is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Sk8terGirl Xx. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Role Reversal<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

The next day I was downstairs in the hallway leading to the door, with ONE suitcase and a carry on bag. Dressed in grey sweats and a white tank top. Waiting Abe and Janine's arrival and Abe's glare which I was sure to to show mum and dad that I was really going to try and make an effort to change, I put a fake smile on my face as I saw my fathers figure through the frosted glass of the front door. He placed the key in the lock and turned opening the door, to reveal me.

To say he was shocked would be undoubtedly an understatement. Hell, to say he was shell shocked would be the wrong word. Looking like he might faint as he stared firstly at my sensible footwear (converse) and figuring I wasn't wearing high heels was a shock; he then moved to my sweats and plain top with pride on his face. Then he glanced at my face and done a double take. No make up in sight. No glittery ear rings and no vodka. Yeah, he was surprised to say the least.

He breathed in sharply and his eyes glazed over,

"Your taking this seriously?" He asked weakly. I nodded as he folded me into a tight hug. I could make even the toughest of moroi soften up,"I'm proud of you, Kiz"

Okay, what the hell? He said he was... proud. Oh my gosh. That was a shocker.

"Urm... Uh T-thanks?" My gratitude came out more like an unsure question then a show of thanks. Chuckling, my farther gave me one final squeeze before letting me go. I smiled briefly at him before glancing at my mother. Her face was hard and stonic and she did not look happy to be here. Guardian, she looks like a damn friggin guardian. She isn't though. No, she's my mother. My mother who hates my guts due to putting shame to our name; my mother who if she had a chance would eliminate our royal name from mine; my mother who wishes I was never born; my mother I wish wouldn't exist. But she is my mother which means I have to at least pretend to get along with her.

"Hello" I greet coldly with a tight forced smile. She returned my greeting as unpleasant as me. Tension was thick in the air as I tried to grasp at a topic to settle it. I came up empty so just stood there looking down at my sweats. Still amazed that I even put them on. I mean they were brought in some human sport store, in Italy. Were they expensive? Sorta. Did that bother me? No. Was I surprised I wasn't bothered that what I was wearing wasn't designer and/or cost more than a car? Hell Yeah.

"We better get going - eh?" Abe mused trying to stop the awkward silence. I just nodded as I picked up my suitcase and white carry-on bag, attempting to stall alittle longer than usual - just to avoid the static air around me. When I finally stood up and looked at my dad, he was telling his Guardians to carry my bags. Obviously mistaking my time lapse for them being to heavy. Therefore not being able to carry the damn bags. To be honest, I was struggling slightly because I did stuff alot of my belongings into it. What? That what us girls do; own lots of clothes and shoes. Max picked up my suitcase and Carter reached for my carry-on.

I pulled it away from him possessively, giving him a don't-you-think-about-it Glare. Rolling his eyes, as he gave me a slight dirty look and turned his back on me. I boiled with hatred for Carter and his horrid attitude towards me. God damn it. I could really slap him sometimes. Or most the time.

"Come on then Kiz. Let's go" He grinned at me as he walked out the door. Max and Carter followed, Leaving me and Mum. Alone. Janine leaned into me causing me to freeze in shock. Is she gonna hug me? Oh My gosh. I was about to ask her what she was doing but she beat me to it,

"I don't know what your playing at Rosemarie, but it's not gonna work. I didn't even want you as a child and I have put up with you. Now your buttering up your father. Don't. I'll warn you there will be consequences, so stop whatever plan your doing and go back to being the bloodwhore you are" She hissed into my ear. Frankly, she sounded like a bitchy snake.

"Thought you disapproved of my 'ways' because of our royal name" I put quotation marks with my fingers," Worried our family would lose the title" I sneered back just as nasty. She turned her nose up at me trying to stare me down. I say trying because let's face it, a 5'1 woman staring up at a 5'4 woman isn't that intimating. Holding back a snicker I stare at her with as much anger I could. She returned my icy stare with hers.

" The title can easily be taken away from YOU" She whispered menacingly with a scary stare. My hand flinched towards her and my body tensed. How dare she? I want to punch that pretty little smirk off her face. Instead, I done something equally as bad - or worse. I compelled her.

"Say your sorry" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I sounded innocent and happy. Her eyes glazed over almost automatically and I knew it had worked. Smiling at me she responded to my request.

"I'm so sorry Rose..."It sounded like she was alittle bit drunk but other than that, her apology satisfied me. I grinned at my poorly deceived mother; remembering that each time this conversation came up, it always ended the same. Her saying sorry, forgetting this ever happened and her bringing up the threat many more times. Abe was clueless to this of course. I hope he always will be, it's supposed to be that way. I returned from my mental blabber and realized that my mother was still in her trance, seeming like a little girl on Christmas with the smile on her face. I would laugh, but I couldn't afford to lose concentration. So I simply kept the fake smile on my lips and commanded her to forget this ever happened. Mumbling a incorrect reply and a nod from Janine, I finally looked away, breaking the spell of Compulsion.

Immediately her eyes stopped holding the glassy eyes look and went back to being hard and cold. Confusion clouded her face and she defiantly looked like she was contemplating whether she had finally lost it. In my opinion she had. With that thought I burst out laughing, into hysterics. Okay, maybe I was the crazy one. Wasn't my fault though. I couldn't help it. It was the price I payed for using comulsion that strongly. Janine seemed to get pissed at my giggling because she pegged me with a glare and opened her mouth. No doubt about to hammer me about my behavior and such (which included more threats) when Abe pocked his head back through the Doorway. He had a frown apon his face and vaguely wondered what he was frowning about.

"What's going on here, why are you ladies taking so long?" He asked with obvious suspicion in his tone. I gave him an innocent look with my puppy eyes. Seeming caught off guard he gulped, bingo.

"Oh nothing at all, Father. Me and Mother dearest were just having a civilized conversation about where we are going on holiday. I must say you've out done yourself this time" and he had. I had checked it up on google this morning and the resort was stunning. Expensive but very nice. Marble floors covered the balcony's and hallways, which I must admit must be alittle cold on the feet. Grand staircases and gold railing lead up to massively sized rooms. Each room had an enormous four poster king sized bed; Blackout curtains (Moroi hated sunlight. They woudn't burn but it gets uncomfortable. Trust me) ; Pure white leather sofa's and armchairs; 50' plasma screen TV with DVD'S and Sky +, which had every channel including movies and music; a huge kitchen and even a bathroom with twin shower and jacuzzi. Finally, there was a balcony with deck chairs - don't ask why anyone would want to go on a balcony when it's going to be SNOWING - and flowers which hugged the walls causing it to look like a spider web.

Abe didn't need to know I had searched it up, it was only a white lie to cover up my secret. He seemed to of bought it though because he grinned at me and the Bitch next to me and said,

"Good. Come on darlings otherwise were miss our flight" With that he turned around yet again, but this time My Mother was in tow. Disappearing through the threshold. Just before he did though, I checked his Aura. He bought the lie and looked oblivious to me and mums awful relationship. The Aura showed he was feeling happy (baby blue colour), proud (bright nearly neon orange) and content (grassy green). What are Aura's? Well it's like a mist around living people, conveying what they are feeling by colours. Dead people had no Aura. Strigoi had such a dark red Aura it looked black. Moroi, Dhampirs and humans have a white misty Aura. Most importantly, spirit users have a glowing gold Aura.

_Why are Spirit users Aura's so important to me?_

Because that is what I am - _A spirit User..._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :) NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON x MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL TAKE TO UPDATE NEXT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Firstly, thank you soo much for the awesome reviews. I got a whooping 10 reviews! Thank you too: dlumma, Ari222, thatxbaseballxgirl, justtep, cuteorama, nefarious1972, , .x, disha and SassYnoles. I know that I have been lacking in the grammar and punctuation. I haven't got a Beta yet but I am getting one :) Once I've posted this chapter I am going back and fixing as many mistakes as I can from the previous chapters. Please tell me my mistakes... I NEED CRITICISM! Oh, and copliments of course. This chapter is a lot longer due to me trying to say sorry for my mistakes. Frankly, I get to excited to post my chapters I skip over most errors. Hope you enjoy this chapter please read the A/N at the end.**

**Rating:**

**This chapter is rated T Because it contains very minor inappropriate language (i.e., Swear words)**

**Disclaimer:**

**The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. Role Reversal is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Sk8terGirl Xx. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Role Reversal<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

What the hell is a spirit user? Well, it's an element that moroi specialize in. Very few though. Such a little amount that it is practically non-existent. Practically everyone who specializes in it thinks they've simply just not spezilied in anything. Spirit isn't like Air, Earth, fire and Water. No, it's better but worse in all sorts of ways. It can be mind blowing and amazing. But can also destroy and drive people mental. You can compel practically anyone; Dream walk and read Aura's. I'm pretty sure that's not all either, it's power is phenomenal. It's not all good though, I know that there consequences for a thing so beautiful. Yes I did just call spirit beautiful. 'Cause it really is when the feeling of happiness pulses through you, making you feel revived every time I use it. Consequences? Darkness.

Pure black Darkness. That's what Spirit emits into you each time you wield it. It's maddening, angering. Makes you feel numb and cold hearted. Like pulling a veil of evil over your face which literally causes you to go crazy. At first when this started happening people got worried that I was mentally ill. My father got me to speak to him, about my problems and such. I described the feeling of horrid animalisity that over came me at times; when my blood felt like ice water. I felt demonic and insane. He of course told me it was just hormones and such and that I should speak to my mother. Back then me and my mother were inseparable and we loved - yes, Loved - eachother to pieces. I confined in her through everything. She was my rock.

Our relationship perished then along with my reputation. You see I was only 15 years of age when the Darkness happened. When I talked to her she said I was making things up, I was being immature and looking for trouble. Of course I got frustrated and sad. I felt so alone and unwanted it would make me want to hurt myself, or other people. So when my mother for the sixth time, told me I was acting silly and making a fuss over nothing - I lashed out. All the pent up Dark energy got released in a rush. It was the worse it had ever been. It was like I wasn't in my body, like I was having an out of body experience. My mind went numb and my body shook with raw rage and bloodlust. I let the Darkness take me that day. A day I really wish didn't happen. The day I discovered how cruel my powers could really be.

When I think back now, it was inevitable. It was gonna happen at some point. So I am a little glad it was my mum who got the blow. Yes that was a unforgivable thing to think, but if it was anyone other than family, I would properly be in jail now. Cause I didn't just scream and yell at my mum that day. No, I hit and punched; kicked and elbowed; stabbed and scratched and all the time I felt a evil satisfaction from it. A deadly bloodlust to which scared me to much to even think about it now. Obviously my violence caused my mum extreme injuries. In fact, I damaged her so bad that she would have died. There was so so much blood and cries of pain. She was dieing.

I unlocked my healing ability then. Eventually the red cloud of bloodlust lifted and I realized what I had done. I had screamed bloody murder once I realized that I had done it. Vomiting heavily onto the carpet I called the Moroi doctor. They rushed to our house but I feared for my mother's life. So I held her hand and wished so hard that this never happened, that she was fine and this was a dream; that somehow I could fix her. It wasn't a dream but I did fix her. Blissful happiness swelled up in my chest and I felt as it emptied through my fingers into Janine. A tingling sensation tickled my finger tips and it carried on passing through me. It felt awesome and warm, like a summers day. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I started to feel tired though, and soon I found myself waking up in a hospital bed myself.

Later on I found out that I had passed out from exhaustion and grief. They told me when they got to my house that my mother was hovering over me, wondering what the hell had happened. They explained that she was fine and had no sign of injuries but there was blood on her clothes. It was a mystery to everyone and no one figured out what it was. Well everyone except me. I had healed my mother, causing me to lose my energy. My mother then started remembering what happened and just like that, she hated me. Yeah I could just compel her to forget but I still feel guilt and responsibility and I don't feel I have earned her love. She would go back to loving me. I prefer her to think of me as the daughter who disappointed her, so the memory still lives. Abe doesn't know about the incident though. We swore to eachother that we would keep it to ourselves. He was on a business trip at the time, so it worked perfectly. He was clueless.

When I finally emerged from memory lane, I was shocked. Because One: I was crying, big fat tears were rolling down my cheeks and I had a blocked nose. Two: I was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing quietly. Three: My mother was standing about a meter from me, staring at me with so much disgust my tears flowed more powerfully. She shook her head at me and strode out the doorway. I hadn't realized how bad the memory had really effected me. How sad I actually felt. I sighed a tired sigh and followed my family to the private jet. I hope this vacation will help sort out my life, cause it really sucks.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of flight and 1 hour of driving we finally arrived at the gates for the Ski Lodge. The place where the Resort was build was resolute. Literally in the middle of nowhere. Aw crap, seems like I'm stuck here then. God damn it. Luckily for me, I was able to steal at least three quarters of the stash of vodka and such from the planes fridge. Seriously it was near over flowing point. I was only going to drink when necessary, which was practically all the time. Therefore I was gonna hide it somewhere in my room and only drink small amounts at a time. Bad habits die hard though. So I'm not stopping smoking just yet, I need a stress relief if I was going to be stuck here for god knows how long with my bitch of a Mum and mobster of a Dad.<p>

When the guardians on petrol finally figured we were no threat, the creaky old iron gates screeched open slowly. I wondered why they were so up tight with security here. They practically stripped the car. They even had the cheek to make me look at them so they could 'observe my eyes'. Come on! I'm not that stupid, I know they were checking out whether we were Strigoi or not. Son of a bitch's. Why the hell are they so damn over protective of properly a deserted Moroi resort? My Dad must of realized my train of thought as he started to explain,

"Were not going to be the only one's here, Kiz. Students both Dhamphir and Moroi from St. Vladimir Academy as I believe are here also. There Academy booked this place after I did, so I didn't realize. I'm sorry. It won't be a problem though, they are on strict rules and regulations. Just please don't insult anyone fiscally or emotionally please..." He begged with a pleading look in his eyes, which were identical to mine. He had dark brown hair and so did I. I also inherited his brown chocolate eyes and pale skin. Also my sarcasm and witty personality. I smirked at him through the rear view window as I was sitting in the passenger seat, he was squished up between Carter and Max in the middle of the backseat. He scowled at me seeming bemused by my expression.

"I'll try" Is all I said as we moved through the obviously plowed road. It was dark due to working on a nocturnal Timetable. Because of this, I couldn't really see the Ski slopes and much of the Lodges garden area's. I could see the actual resort though. The exterior was stunning. The walls of the main building were cream and had a smooth texture. Glimmering balcony's over hung from massive French doors. Marble steps and pillars reflected the warm glow of the torches which clustered around the entrance. It really was a piece of art. I was truly intrigued to what the interior would consist of. We arrived outside the main entrance. The Limo we were traveling in slowed down once it reached a patch of gravel. With a shudder the vehicle stopped.

I quickly opened the door and rushed out wanting to see my room. Once I wasn't protected from the bare wind and bitterness of the snow, Goosebumps instantly appeared up my arms. I snatched my warm hoodie from my seat and through it on, hoping it would at least act as some sorta barrier from the harsh wind and icy temperature. The hoodie mildly helped but I was now aware of my freezing feet and toes. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of wool knitted boots and swapped them for my trainers. By the time I was weather protected the Guardians and my family had already climbed out of the Limo. Everyone - except Janiene - were all either smirking at me or had amused looks in there eyes at my drastic dress change.

"What?" I snapped as I glared back. Carter and Max looked elsewhere as my dad braved my anger and answered me,

"Oh, nothing" You could hear the silent laughter in his voice. I just scowled an identical scowl as he had shown earlier and decided to just walk away. Of course it wasn't that easy. A perky blond girl came bouncing out looking chirpy. She looked younger than she properly is, I imagined her wearing ponytails at the side of her head and messy make up. She didn't look like that obviously. She had her had messily wavy and she had dark blue eyes. Wearing a pencil skirt and matching top. Assuming this was her uniform I didn't comment. She had a bright smile on her neon pink lips, as she spoke.

"Welcome to Spokland Ski Slope Resort, I am your guide. I will show you your rooms and such. Please follow me" She chirped. I internally glowered. Oh god, she's defiantly gonna get on my last nerves. The guardians collected the luggage and we followed the guide. After seeing practically every damn hallway that wasn't of limits, I was ready to murder the way-to-happy whore. I was annoyed her head hadn't imploded with the cold glare I was sending her way. Yet another squeal and "Oh and I LOVE this bit" came from her big gob. I'm going insane! I thought, Just strangle her. My fists clenched and I felt Darkness seep through. Shit...

"Uh I need the bathroom" I stuttered trying and failing to keep the growl from my throat.

"Sure it's that way" She replied pointing up the corridor to the left. I breathed a sigh of gratitude and hurried off. The beauty of the place really was something outstanding. I slowed down noticing a set of double French doors leading to what looked like a terrace. I decided that fresh air is a lot more helpful than cold water from a tap. I turned the handle and headed out into the biting weather. Crossing my arms I leaned on the concrete wall and stared at the sky. The night sky was clear and let off a hum of silver light. Both from the many stars in view and the full moon. I fantasized at the stars and the slight twinkle to each one, never had I seen the stars so out put before. Sighing yet again I fished out my Cigarettes. One won't hurt right? Grabbing my lighter from my pocket I lit it and toke a long drag. All the pent up energy floated away with the rising smoke. My shoulders sagged and I felt defeated. Would this ever end...?

I stiffed as I heard the same doors I came through open. Turning around I froze in surprise. Woahhhh. Was the only full thought I could come up with as I stared at a H.O.T guy. His expression was shock, properly thought it was going to be empty. My eyes were glued to his chest where you could see a distinctive six pack. He had a olive skin color with a tint of bronze, his bright emerald eyes seemed to glow with an intensity which toke my breath away. He was tall and lean around 6'2 - 6'4; and the brown hair was styled so it looks messy. A piece of art. My breath was now coming out in ragged puffs as I realized he was checking me out as well. After he seemed to of liked what he saw he came and matched my stance on the wall, and started to look at the sky with a distant look in his eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought and looked like he had forgot about me completely. Oh great.

I shook my head at his bipolar attitude and continued to smoke my cigarette. A chilling breeze had started to blow, therefore the smoke was going towards the sexy guy. Seeming to finally realize that he was surrounded by smoke an annoyed and frustrated expression came across his chistled face. Moving to the side he glared at me, a real scary glare. I had a similar look in my eyes as I stared back. Eventually, he groaned and started to speak.

"Can you put that out or smoke it somewhere else. My lungs are dieing here" His witty and velvet voice was enticing. Hmmmm...

"Nope. Sorry-" I stopped as I realized I didn't know this dude's name,"What is your name?" Giving a smirk he answered with a bravado which surprised me;

"Adrian - Adrian Ivashkov ..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, the action is starting. Just hang in there! Okay, so I want to know what POV you want next chapter. Choices are: ADRIAN, ROSE OR JANINE. Please give me your opinions :D REVIEW XXXXXX**


	4. Beta

**Hi Guys,**

**Sorry this isn't an Update. I just wanted to know what exactly a BETA is. Yes I know they correct your work etc. But do I have to email them or what? There is a BETA READER page and I understand that but I was just wondering if you had to email them to ask if they want to be your BETA...? As you can see I'm pretty new at this website and a bit more than confused. So I will be thrilled if anyone would like to explain what a 'BETA READER' is and/or offer up your services. Obviously as I explained last chapter that my grammar, punctuation and spelling is lacking, therefore I am going to get a BETA.**

**I thought it might be a little annoying for me to ask something off you awesome people and not reward you guys in some way. So here is a taster for Chapter 4 :)**

**rating:**

**T-M has very little inappropriate language.**

**I **traced his lower lip, making him shiver. I inwardly smiled. His tousled brown hair hung justabove his eyelashes, he was adorable. Defiantly the most amazing guy I have ever met. He had his trade mark luring smile, which took my breath away. I was staring intensely into his green orbs just thinking. Thinking over my problems and such. I felt comfort in him eventhough I've only know him a week. Studying me, he decided to speak his thoughts.

"Your so beautiful. I feel like you've already owned a piece of my heart in these past couple of days" He whispered. My heart swelled and my skin tingled in response to his voice. Nobody has made me ever feel this way. I felt wanted and... Loved. Tears brimmed my eyes as I thought I might be falling for him. It hurt to even think about leaving him soon, made me just want to curl up and die. Noticing my sad mood he cooed at me and stroked my hair.

I looked at him and my barriers around my heart broke. The flood of emotions was over powering, overwhelming. Tenderly I touched the now fading red mark across his left cheek. Tracing the red raw edges of the injury slowly knowing it would get a response. He shuddered beside me and gently pulled me towards him, making us closer. Moving my face also nearer his. We were now merely inches apart. I could feel and taste his mint breaths on my face.

"Kiss me..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**So so so sorry. OMG I haven't updated in AGES. There is 3 issues to address here in this A/N. Issue 1: God guys I feel like major guilt right now, and to top it off this chapter is pretty dull. A filler. So I really am so sorry to all supporters and URGHHHHH... I feel so sad. So yeah "Im sorry!". I really am. But I'm also so thankful to my 13 reviews on both CHAPTER 3 AND THE PREVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS! So a shout out to:**

**justtep, ashes2dust18, .x, gropherluv, ari222, sassynoles, Alyssachica, thatxbaseballxgirl, babyanne116, vampiresam95 AND cuteorama. Thank you guys :)**

**Right issue 2, I know a lot of you wanted ADRIANS POV but I decided to do that for next chapters POV instead. Once you've read this chapter you should understand why.I'm also sorry to people who wanted JANINES POV but I'm saving that for later on ;) Sorry...**

**Issue 3, as .x pointed out Adrian Hathaway didn't sound right. So I changed it to Ivashkov again. He's just not royal or moroi. Sorry for any confusion its just better :)**

**Rated:Rated T due to slight vulgar language. Thank -you x**

**Disclaimer:**

**The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. Role Reversal is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrightsheld by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 bySk8terGirl Xx. No copying orreproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

><p><strong>+ Role Reversal +<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

I stared at him wondering if his name should ring some bell in my mind. The way he said it with so much pride I would of thought he might a be a damn Zeklos. For obvious reasons he wasn't, firstly he would properly be sticking his hands down my top right now. Sick perverts. I shuddered inwardly at the though of the last Zeklos I was involved with, lets just say it wasn't pretty. I stared back at the beautiful guy in front of me and confirmed that he was a dhamphir and his name wasn't royal. I didn't have anything against dhampirs/Guardians. On the other hand, my mother did. So I secretly hoped she didn't come storming out here and discover me and him like this. God only knows how bad she would react, but let me tell you it wouldn't be pretty. Something along the lines of "so this is your new shag - eh? Can you stoop any lower?" Yeah she's a bitch.

I was staring back up at the star covered sky lost in my thoughts of my mother. When I suddenly remembered Adrian was still standing next to me waiting for my reply. I studied him again and decided to just settle for small talk.

"Guess your for that school, St. Vladmims?" I tried to remember the name of the school and just went with what sounded close to what my father had said. He smirked at me and said,

" Yeah, I'm from St. Vladimir. Where are you from you look to old to still be in school", He enfisized the school's name as he corrected me and I vaguely realize he's being a little nosy.

"I'm on holiday here with my Mother and Father and there Guardians" He raised his eyebrows at my statement. Also the hatred I put into the word 'mother'.

"Haven't you got your own guardians? Most royals do especially one's as famous as you, Rose" Having fully faced me now, I looked him over again. Whoa. He really is hot. Answering automatically as I still stare at his rock hard abs.

"No, My mother prefers that she has my guardians. Something about her safety is in a lot more risk than mine. It infuriates me though cause she only uses them as far guards. You would think that a mum would be more interested in there daughters well being than there own but Nooooooo. It's all about her, her and Oh don't forget... Her!" I mutter angrily. Seeming taken aback by my words, Adrian just stares at me as I ramble on. "Then she goes into a fit when my mood boils over because of the darkness. God I really do hate spi..."

I trail off realizing that I was about to reveal my biggest ever secret which even my father's oblivious to. I had already said to much when I mentioned the darkness. Damn Rose! How can you be so stupid. I glance up at Adrian daring to read his expression. He looked... Shocked, confused and frustrated. Aw hell.

"D-Darkness...?" He stuttered. I just nodded needing to stop with the lie's for a little bit. Seeming to pale quite a lot, he looked on the edge of collapsing. I open my mouth to compel him to forget what I had just admitted to. I didn't want him to think of me as a freak or experiment. But as I started to utter the words my mother's shrill voice broke through the glass doors.

"Rose! Rose!"

A look of distress over came my face as Janine Mazur came stomping through the French doors and over to me. Totally ruining my plans to erase Adrian's memory. But I wasn't really surprised, she ruins everything.

"Get your ass back to your suite me and your father need to talk to you about your problem" She sneered at me as if she could really stop me if I just walked away now.

"Problem...? My problems you Mother," I say incredulously. I felt my anger boil and I was barley holding back a punch to her jaw or something. Trying not to glance at her aura knowing it would properly push me over the edge, I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. Janine gaped at me before glaring.

"How dare you," She backhanded me across my face" How dare YOU, get your slutty drunken being up to your suite or else..." Her voice raised into new extremes as she screamed about how she would annihilate the family name from me. As if I care. I just stare at her a few moments longer before I stiffly walked away, always aware of Adrian's presence and hoping that if I left she wouldn't get him involved. I heard my mother huff before following me through the doors. As I made my way up the Lodges stairs I knew I was in for one hell of a lecture.

* * *

><p>The next day I awoke with a killer headache. You would think that with all my drinking and such I would be used to hangovers. Nope. The pressure behind my eyes were so intense I could barley lift my eyelids; My throat was so dry and felt like sandpaper; My temples throbbed painfully and I'm pretty sure I looked like Hell. I groaned as I Attempted to roll out of bed and landed on the cold hard floor of my bedroom. I crawled over to my bathroom and clawed my way into a standing position. Reaching blindly for the shower I yanked the handle just wanting to hear the sound of the water. As I started to hear the drops of water hit the double shower's floor I started to undress,grab some painkillers and water, down them then hop into the scolding water. My muscle's immediately relaxed and my shoulders sagged as the fauigue of the past night ran down the drain with the water, making me feel I as finished I wrapped a towel round myself and dried off. Putting on some clean sweats identical to the one's I wore previously and pulled a superdry hoodie over my head. Knowing but not caring, that Moroi can get very easily ill, I went out onto my balcony with my still drenched hair. The bitter weather felt worse and matched my crappy mood. I really hated my mother with some dark deep passion, which I couldn't blame on spirits darkness. Sigh. Spirit... It was getting more pronounced, harder to control. Last night after my mums tiresome rant, I had so much darkness present I drunk one bottle of vodka and one and a half of Russian Vodka once I realized that the simple Vodka didn't hit the spot. Ergo the headache and black and blue bags adoring both my eyes.I looked out across at a frozen pond and watched as a laughing blonde girl and boy with very dark emo hair skated around on it. Grinning and giggling as they slipped over<p>

and landed on eachother, they gently kissed. I looked away as my heart ripped as I remembered that I was just some slut and I would never have an easy relationship like

theirs. My heart bled as I thought over how I had mucked up over the years, and regret every one. I then thought back to the hot guy I met the night before. This time

though, my heart gave a jump of joy and a pang of... Longing? I remembered his smooth skin, vibrant eyes and shaggy hair and decided to go see if I could find him. ' To

apologize' I thought, 'for just leaving so rudely last night, nothing else.'.

But even as I assured my self of that I noticed that my heart had sped up and I was sweating. I was nervous. Why? I have no clue. But I did know that my heart was screaming to go find him then and there and my mind was screaming for me to wait until later that night. I choose the latter, deciding that I better relive my tense muscle sand put on some more decent clothing, then I would go see Adrian.I jogged down the stairs to the lobby 10 minutes later. I searched for the desk and Booked a massage for five minutes. As I was lead into the Spa and told to remove my

clothing, I smiled as I thought that I wasn't removing them to add to my Whore reputation. No, It was innocently what is acquired for people to have a massage. As I looked

around for the massages a EXTREMELY fit damper guy came through the door. His looks were mind blowing. Not like Adrian mind blowing. Like perfect none blemished

mind blowing. Don't get me wrong he's not my type, he's to perfect, but he was fit, I'd give him that. He had nothing on Adri- Wait, what? Why am I comparing him to Adrian? God am I obsessed or what? I shook out of my 'obsessing' and smile warmly at the guy. He smiled a cute smile back and gestured for me to lie down. I did as told and relaxed as my mind became clouded in fatigue. Throughout the experience I spoke with the dhampir which I found out was named Ambrose. He told me all about how he never wanted to become a guardian and how his aunt Rhonda can tell the future. Personally I didn't believe in that stuff but I don't really think much is impossible now.

I enjoyed my massage, thanked Ambrose for it and paid, then left to get ready to meet Adrian. I entered my suite and through on some skinny jeans and a fleecy jacket. It fitted to my shape and I loved it. Also it was warm which was an added bonus. Instead of wearing my massive fluffy boot I through on some navy converse and a thick pair of socks. I sighed as I put on some heavy mascara and light foundation and eyeliner. I hope I'm not to undressed to him. Why do I care? I ask myself as I stare at my face and get disgust in myself as I realized I must just want to fuck him or something as vulgar as that. I sighed heavily and glanced at my reflection once more. Seeming satisfied I left

the suite, locked the door and headed towards the balcony. Hoping that he was heart was rapidly pounding against my rib cage as I stared through the glass doors and onto the balcony at him. Adrian. He was wearing causal jeans and a leather jacket which was unzipped. Underneath a tight white shirt was showing his clearly visible six pack, sneakers were on his feet as her shuffled back and forth on the spot. His feeling seemed to of matched mine as I noticed him ringing his hands together. I toke a breath and stepped through the threshold. My footfalls alerted him of my presence as he spun around with a skill and agility I wasn't ready for. Of course I shouldn't be surprised, he is a guardian in training. But the speed he spun around in shocked me so much I slid on the ice,causing me to fall backwards. I closed my eyes in anticipation to the rushing floor. Knowing I was going to meet it soon. After a few seconds I realized the floor was no longergoing to meet my face, I was in someone's arms and I still had my eyes closed. I slowly reopened my eyes and was met with a pair of bright green ones. Adrian.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't be mad at me but that is IT. I'm sooo sorry but I just couldn't get into writing this story this week. Next chapter should be up in around 5 days. Sorry XD<strong>

**P.s. I apologize if Most of this chapters sentences are spaced out. My Fanfiction is mucking up, hopfully ill be able to fix it later. Better have a update that no update - eh?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Hiya Guys. So I'm gonna start off with an apologie again because I am going on holiday tomorrow for TWO WEEKS. So this will be the last chapter till Im back. I know Im absolutely horrible to you guys always doing irregular updates and such. But what can you do, Im 13 and have a social life ;P So yea Im on holiday and this is a short chapter and Im sorry for that. It really shouldn't shock you though cause to be honest most of my chapters are short aren't they, Ill try to improve! But what's shocked me is Britain's bipolar weather. One minute it's heavily raining and windy, next its thunder and lightning then it's as hot as 27 DEGREES WITH A BREEZE! Thank god it heated up I was seriously starting to worry, but then it's supposed to go back to rain next week so damn :( Nevermind.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me to much xxxx**

**Rating:**

**T for slight vulgar language ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. Role Reversal is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Sk8terGirl Xx. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

><p><strong>+Role Reversal+<strong>

**Chapter 5**

He was looking at me with an intensity which frankly scared the shit out of me. If I knew he didn't like me like that I would say he was checking me out. His warm soft hands were wrapped firmly round my waist and as I looked into his eyes, I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. If he was thinking about Me. With a pang to my heart I realized that I was really starting to feel a connection with him, even if we had only talked for no more than 10 minutes, and only met eachother yesterday. I felt my heart ache as I looked at his smooth skin with radiated in the soft glow of the torches. My fingers flinched at my sides wanting to just touch him. Once.

Just as I convinced myself it was only a touch, my cheeks reddened as I noticed he was no longer trailing along my body, he was staring into my eyes; An emotion present that I couldn't desiper. All I knew was that it sent a shiver up my spine. I shuddered in his arms. It seemed to bring him out of the daze he was previously in. His eyes became focused and he set me up straight. My heart sunk at the loss of contact and ached for his touch once again. Adrian was shaking his head mumbling incorrect things as he looked at me apologizing. I just smiled warmly telling him with my eyes it was more than fine. A small smile lightened up his lips as he stared at me.

Not wanting this to get anymore arkward, I coughed and shuffled on my feet, trying and succeeding to get him to say something. However, what he did say shocked me.

"Why are you here?" He seemed generally curious and blunt about it. My eyes widened slightly as I realized what I came here to do.

"I was coming to apologize."

"What for?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why I would bother saying sorry to him.

"For leaving so rapidly yesterday, it was impolite and I am also apologizing on behalf of my mother", I spat out the word ' Mother' ,"She shouldn't of said stuff like that in front of you, so I'm sorry" I said in one big breath and was slightly panting afterwards. What made me even more breathless was the strange emotion flashing through his eyes. A mix between Kindness, Curiosity, shock and sympathy.

"It's okay Rose, You shouldn't need to apologize for leaving so soon due to that being your mothers fault and neither do you need to apologize for her doings. Not your fault she was being an evil bitch" He said incredulously as he stared absently at the sky. I was frozen. Did he just call Janine, My mother Janine, An evil bitch? Also in a sarcastic and blunt way of his and he wasn't scared? Not in the slightest. We were Royal and according to Janine and Abe both Guardians and Novices should worship at our feet. Of course I had never thought like that. Not ever. I was so used to seeing Guardians (Matthew and Carter) never talk badly about a Moroi let alone a Royal, that it was safe to say yes, it shocked me like hell.

I also think it shocked him as well, due to the ever increasing horror lining his features right now. His face conveyed Horror and shock about what he had just said and accused. He didn't seem sorry though, more like he had said his thoughts allowed and regretted saying them, even if he thought they were true.

"I-I-I didn't mean... No I wasn't meaning to... No No Um, damn it! I'm sorry if I insulted you I just got annoyed with how she slapped you yesterday and-" I cut him of by striding up to him and placing a finger over his red plump lips. Back to earth Rose.

"Shhh... To be honest, I've said much worse things to her face so don't worry" I laughed as I recalled all the horrible things I have called here. My laughter came to a stop though as I finally realized how close together we really were. My skin burned as heat shot from my hand to my heart and spiraled outwards. To such an extreme that the Winter Ice and snow didn't affect me anymore. Like a natural force of... Something. I looked into his glowing eyes as I leaned in closer, still staring at his lips. Inch by inch I closed the gap between us. Well nearly. As I was about to press my lips to his, the French doors slammed open. I readied myself for my malicious mother, who always ruins things. Readied myself against her insults and pointless threats. What I wasn't ready for though, was the guy who stomped out onto the balcony. What is it with fit boys here? He was tall, around 6'5 ish and had long brown hair. His bronze skin was very noticeable in the moons light and His chocolate eyes could melt anything. He wasn't American though, Turkish...No. Um,... Russian! That's it. Wow one fit Russian.. God. Yeah defiantly a God.

Russian God had shock etched on his features as he stared at me and Adrian, not seeming to think I or anyone else for that matter, to be out here. The anger immediately drained from his face as he stared at me and Adrian, raising an eyebrow at the position we were both in. Adrian let go of me and toke a step back. I immediately felt the cold weather hit me hard as his skin wasn't present anymore. I shivered, but this time it was because of the Goosebumps appearing up my arms not the tingles from his touch.

"Dimitri, Um... What's up?", Adrian stuttered, maybe he got affected too? At the sound of Adrian's voice Russian God snapped out of his shocked state.

"Mason bloody done it! He done the damn dare! And guess what? Now he has a cast on his right ankle. Told him not to do it, and he still did. And now he's in his room with an ice pack and a black ankle!", Dimitri roared at Adrian causing me to jump at the volume of his voice. Adrian seemed unfazed as he answered rapidly.

"What?" Adrian exclaimed," I was only messing about when I made the bet, I didn't think he would actually do it! Eddie promised he would make sure he didn't actually do it though. Why the hell didn't he?"

"Don't know. Think he was talking with that Mia chick", Yep they were pissed off.

"Damn there best friends they should look out for eachother!"

"What like we look after eachother?" Dimitri asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah" Adrian fist pumped Russian God as he too grinned. Okay, I was getting bored now. Who the hell are these people they were talking about anyway? I coughed. They were still standing there giving eachother cheesy grins. This time I coughed obnoxiously and hoped it would get there attention. There heads snapped up as they met my eyes as I looked at them curiously. They seemed to remember my presence as they awkwardly looked at the ground and blushed. Well Adrian did. Russian God just stared at me with the same curiosity as I. Looking between me and Adrian, he directly asked me a question.

"Is there something going on between you guys...?" He trailed off referring to our earlier position on which he stormed out into. I blushed a furious red and tried to control my breathing. I placed my player smirk on my face.

"Nope" I said as Adrian said," NO!NO!NO!"

Okay I must admit that hurt. A lot. His fast reply did hurt my feelings. My smirk faltered as I realized he properly didn't even like me as a friend. A sad overtook my cocky one as I stared at him. Waiting a few more seconds before I bolted out the French doors, which I was already sick of...

Adrian's Pov:

I watched as Rose stormed out with a hurt look passing across her beautiful face, taking a piece of my heart with her. A pained expression came onto my face. What did I do? Oh god. Where is she going? Should I go fine her? Yeah, I will. I'll apologize and say that it was a mistake and that I... Love her. Yes Adrian Ivashkov. Smart-ass King has fallen in love with a girl he met barely two days ago. Huh, Maybe the expression "Love at first sight" really is true. But also is the expression" You don't realize what you had until you lose it". Oh god. Oh god.

"Adrian Man. What was that about?" My best friend since pre school asked with a startled stare.

"Dimitri, I think I'm in love..." I whispered barely believing it myself.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Sorry guys but it's been a hectic week. Way more hectic than I thought it was gonna be. As I said previously I'm going on Holiday and I've been busy lately doing all the set homework due for when Im away (which is a pain let me tell you), Packing and so forth. So yeah this is it I'm afraid till I get back. It's a bit of a cliffy and not much of a Adrian's Pov and Im sorry bout that but I couldn't help myself. Tee hee x I promise you guys though that next Chapter is COMPLETELY Adrian's Pov and about his feelings and such. Apologizes again for the short chapter and I hope you guys aren't to mad at me ^_^.<strong>


End file.
